Legacy & the Next Generation
by UniqueWriter200
Summary: A post Season 5 Flashpoint Fic - Following Greg a year after Faber and the events of the finale.
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

Everyone knew that first day on the job feeling, you either had a good one or a bad one - for some it was welcome and for others it wasn't - either way, you had to bottle it up and move in if you stood any chance of making it through the day.

Any job, didn't matter if it was your first ever job or your second or third - you kinda still get that feeling ... anticipation.

5am and Greg had given up on getting any more sleep, he'd gone to bed at a decent hour knowing that he'd not get much sleep and he had been right. Despite it having been a year since Faber and his acts of terror Greg struggled with things like sleep and pain - and though he wouldn't admit it, he was a little nervous about working again.

Getting up Greg had begun to get ready, he was going to wear his SRU uniform - something he knew would be appropriate for his first day, plus it still fit - surprisingly.

Having already showered he only needed to put his uniform on, he stared at the familiar black khakis and T-shirt that he had pulled on before reaching for the shirt, his shirt that hung, neatly pressed - on the cupboard door.

As he buttoned his shirt he couldn't help but be lost in the memories that flooded his mind, but he knew he had to let them pass through.

"Dad?" there was a tap at the door and it opened, Greg turned to see Dean, still in his pyjamas poke his head around the door "What you doing up?" he asked surprised as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

For a moment Dean stopped what he was about to say, surprised to see his dad in the uniform and Greg caught the look that crossed his features "Dean?"

Shaking his head he forced a smile "Nothing dad, just surprised" a beat he sat himself on the bed and stared up at Greg thoughtfully "Was up ages ago, couldn't sleep" he gave a smirk "Could hear you talking to yourself too" he teased, Greg just shook his head. Dean smirked and studied his father "Been a while" he said gesturing to the uniform.

"Yeah. yeah it has" Greg agreed sitting beside Dean and patting his shoulder "Are you checking up on me?" he asked and Dean grinned "No, figured you'd like a bit of company to the academy"

Greg couldn't deny his son that "That'd be nice" he said gently, he wasn't going to hurt his feelings - Dean and Greg had both been working up to this day for a long time, together - the least Greg could do in return was to allow his son to be with him "You better get ready then" he added

"Sure, I'll uh, meet you downstairs" Dean stood and as he moved back to the door he turned to look at his dad for a moment "I'm proud of you dad" he said quietly before making a swift exit, leaving Greg to slightly well up.

The year had been spent on recovery, recuperation, relationships - and planning...

Part 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter had purposely been short, forgive me - I didn't want to reveal too much in one go!

AN: I am basing this a year after the events of the finale, the final scene with Team 1 in the barn was at least 6 months after and I think another 6 months would have been ideal, as I think Greg would still have needed a little more recovery and preparation time - Also maybe in time for Dean and Clark to start official classes too.

Though Greg really missed the SRU he couldn't be part of the team anymore, and his frustration had been evident, he even tried to check in on the teams sometimes by visiting - seeing how much Greg needed to keep himself busy Holleran had pulled strings and the Academy had welcomed the idea with wide open arms.

At first Greg had been hesitant but Eddie, the team, Marina and Dean... actually pretty much everyone... had persuaded him to at least think it over.

So, Greg had contemplated it - teaching the next generation of police officers? Teaching them everything he knew? Why not? He always wanted to teach, he had always been a teacher - he had taught Jules so why not do it properly full time? If it meant passing on something that would make a difference to the lives that would be put in their hands in future.

It wouldn't cure the pain he felt at no longer being on the field but knowing that he'd be a part of the lives of the future generation of the SRU - and in a way still part of the SRU - yeah at least he could hold on to that rather than sit at home dwelling on what could have been and drowning in misery...

Of course he still had Marina and Dean - he loved them so much, and to be honest, he was glad that he could be at home with them more - but he needed to work, to be doing something... he wanted to.

It would also help him to heal emotionally, mentally - he knew it wouldn't be great at first but in time - he knew he didn't HAVE to talk about the experience, he probably would but on his own terms… it wasn't like the kids there didn't know what had happened just a year ago to the entire city!.

So, he'd accepted a place at the academy just months later and soon had his retirement do - and his official send off.

But he had to wait a little longer because he hadn't completely fully healed - his Doctor wanted to be sure he was ready for it, both mentally, emotionally and physically - Greg had reluctantly obeyed.

Then it was official - his first day - it was a huge step.

Grabbing his stick which hung on the top of the bed frame and picking up his cap from the bed he took one last look at himself in the mirror - He felt the familiar longing feeling rising and looked away - placing his cap on he made his way to the door.

As Greg exited his room he suddenly realised he could hear voices, which stopped once Greg reached the top of the stairs - as he descended he began to see figures which moved away from the stairway to make room and soon the faces of his team - Team one, in their uniforms - appeared and Greg grinned from ear to ear as he slowly took each step.

He hadn't heard them come in - which signalled a secret plan he hadn't been in on. Eddie, Jules, Leah and Spike had taken time out of their usual morning drills and Sam had tagged along whilst his team did their drills with the promise that he'd do extra after - two new members of Eddie's team had joined Team 3 on their drills instead of hanging around waiting for Eddie and the team to return. Wordy had wanted to be around but he had suddenly gotten a call the night before and couldn't make it.

Dean quickly moved to help his dad descend the last step - as the balcony stopped short of the last one - accepting Dean's help Greg arrived on solid ground and continued to grin speechlessly at everyone before trying to speak and shaking his head.

"I think what dad wants to ask is what are you all doing here?" Dean said as he pocketed his hands inside his trousers to which Greg nodded.

Eddie took the lead "Well, we wanted to see you off to the academy"

"Yeah boss, we wanted to do the whole arrive in style thing but" a beat "we decided on low key" Spike jumped in and Greg chuckled and shook his head "I don't know what to say" he said softly.

"Say you'll do what you always do boss" Jules said reaching over to hug Greg, Slightly welling up Greg returned the hug then accepted hugs and handshakes from the rest of the team "Thanks guys" he said finally "This means a lot"

Marina wrapped her arms around Greg's shoulders and kissed him gently "I'll see you later" she said softly as Dean picked up two ready packed backpacks which were beside the door - And as the team exited to stand in the front yard Greg shared a few words with Marina quietly - Dean stepped outside to join the team and Clark who had waited outside eager not to intrude on their team moment "Clark, you wanna ride with us?"

Clark looked to Eddie who gave a shrug "I'm good, go ahead".

Giving Marina one last kiss Greg stepped out and carefully stepped down to the path, the team not rushing to crowd and help him - Greg had made them promise not to make a fuss while around him - even though their job had been to watch his back for more than the last decade.

Greg headed to his car and walked around to the passenger side, as he opened it he stopped and stared over the top at his team - well now they were Eddie's team and Sam - none the less, they were his still always in his heart "Keep the Peace" he offered to which the team nodded.

Dean and Clark placed their backpacks and Greg's into the trunk then whilst Dean took the driver's side Clark slid into the back seat.

Greg seemingly lingered a moment before a small nod from Eddie reminded him he had to get going, he slid into the passenger side and closed the door with a soft thump - Dean wound down the window and as the engine started a chorus of byes and see ya's were called out and Dean's car slid out of the driveway and out into the road.

The team watched the car disappear around the corner then headed to their two SUVs that had been parked on the kerb side just as their radios came to life "I think they wanted us to see Greg off" Spike chimed cheekily.

Next chapter coming soon…


	3. Chapter 3

**"This is your new 'office' Sergeant"** The Unit Commander was saying as he stood in the doorway of a huge room full of desks facing towards a raised platform - thankfully however, there were steps with a handrail leading up to it so Greg didn't have much to worry about then.

Three huge windows adorned the right side of the room overlooking the city, casting great walls of light across the room but the desks were neatly placed so that the light wouldn't be too intrusive, blinds sat at the top of the windows ready to be dropped down when needed.

The walls were a gentle soft kind of blue color, not too bright not too dark - just right enough that it didn't intimidate. Some photos adorned the left side of the room of various sizes - some of the city some of important police events, and some notices were pinned to the notice board in the middle - low enough for people to reach.

 **"You'll be based here so you can just get settled, set your desk however you want it"** the man continued

But Greg wasn't listening, his mind elsewhere - the Unit Commander studied Greg **"Parker?"** He asked gently, knowing he had to go easy on the man before him.

Snapping out of his momentary loss of concentration he gave the Commander an apologetic **"Sorry, just need a minute"**

 **"Sure, take your time. Figured you'd like the day to settle in and get to know people before you start proper classes"** the man answered kindly, everyone at the college know who Greg was and knew what had happened to him so it made it that much easier to face walking in and not feel like he would have to answer too much.

The drive here had been relatively calm and quiet with small talk about the approaching day. On arrival Dean had simply followed Greg into the college and then headed off with Clark to another room for something - leaving Greg to wait for the Commander - who had wasted no time bringing him to this room.

Greg gave him an appreciative nod before adjusting the backpack on his shoulder and beginning the slow walk to cross the room - with every step he took the pain in his leg grew a little more persistent - then as he climbed the steps he felt his side where the first bullet had gone begin to hurt and he grimaced stopping he took a breath.

He heard a soft sound and turning he saw the commander had entered properly and closed the door, thankful that the commander hadn't made any sudden loud sounds Greg completed the steps and headed across to the desk where he placed his backpack on top of it.

Taking a seat he grunted in pain and shook his head, stretching his bad leg out in front of him **"Any chance of getting rid of this podium?"** he asked hopefully, not only because of the agony of climbing it but also because he seemed to be standing over people which Greg actually hated to do - the commander smirked as he crossed the room **"Figured you might say that, this was the only room we had available for the size of the class you're taking on - I wanted the podium taken down but"** he cut off as Greg interrupted **"You wanted my word on it, Eddie?"** he asked and the commander chuckled holding up his hands **"He said that we need to let you choose that's all"** and Greg shook his head. It didn't bother him that Eddie had done that, it was small compared to what the man could do if he was allowed to.

 **"I'll get this podium taken away, it's easy to disassemble so don't worry, it won't be here tomorrow"** the Commander replied leaning on the hand rail **"You okay with everything else?"**

Greg nodded appreciatively **"Yeah. I appreciate it thanks Toby"** he answered using the commander's name **"And you know you can call me Greg right?"**

 **"Yeah, sure. Greg."** Toby answered easing into a smile **"Kids might be along later, so you know. To say hi maybe. But you start classes when you're ready. And I mean ready"** he smirked and gave Greg a nod before heading out.

Greg watched him go, a small smile on his lips - once the door was closed Greg looked out towards the window and stared at the city - it was beautiful and it had recovered well after the devastation, there were some marks left but you had to know where those marks were to see them.

He remembered leaving the hospital with the team for some air, this had been the first time in a month that he had been outside since the devastation - despite having his team with him and having lot's of preparation before, nothing could have prepared him for the moment he saw the city again properly.

A lot of repair work had been done already in those weeks and it didn't look as bad anymore, but you could still get the sense something had happened here - there were flowers and memorials scattered here and there on trees and posts and signs on walls and doors, tributes and messages were scrawled here and there on different boards - the unity Greg had asked for had happened.

Greg had stared up and around him completely stunned, it didn't matter that he had been able to see things from his room window inside - it was different to being actually outside - the sounds and smells rocked him, the news for days had spoken about the devastation, he had even talked about what things might be like going outside with people but it was too much for Greg to handle in one go and he had begun to break down.

They had gone back inside within minutes and just sat in the canteen to look out the window instead - talking about how things were being rebuilt outside - how the city was still going.

Occasionally the news would mention Greg and how he was doing. because even though his appearance had been brief, no one forgot him, no one forgot the words he had spoken - he was even mentioned on the day he was released from hospital but thankfully he was snuck out - eager not to have to deal with any focus.

Pensively Greg surveyed the room he was now in, the silence was deafening to him in a way, just strange - he was used to hearing things - he hoped the room wouldn't be empty and quiet for too long.

Because he had a whole day to himself today and he didn't plan on spending it in silence.

Greg began to empty his backpack into his new desk, arranging things the way he wanted - he had a photograph of himself, Marina and Dean which had been taken at Jules' wedding - a small reminder of what they had gone through - he had another photo frame but instead of a photo there was a note, the note that Greg had received from an anonymous person thanking them. Another photo was of his team along with their families on the day of Greg's retirement.

All of them Greg arranged on his desk along with his laptop and other things - Placing the backpack under his desk he adjusted his chair into a comfortable position.

Settling down again he stared at the photos that he had placed on his desk, specifically the group photo from the retirement party.

(To be continued...)


	4. Chapter 4

The retirement party had been emotional, difficult - so many good and bad memories and so many beautiful words - Greg was an emotional person normally anyway but that night Greg had probably cried more openly than normal.

"Dad?" It was the evening of the retirement party and Greg was seated at the 'lead table' which was right at the front of the hall just in front of the podium with enough distance that the people at the front didn't have to crane their necks to look up at the podium.

The banquet hall was large, not too large but just right for a gathering of their size and type. One side of the hall was lined with long tables along the length of it - blue and green tablecloths coated them and set on the table was platters of foods, cakes and drinks of various types - from hot to cold food to fresh desserts. At the back of the hall were large display boards pinned with photos, messages, certificates - along the top was "Good Luck Greg on your retirement" in bold lettering.

A table sat in the centre of it with a message book for people to sign and an area for gifts and so on to be left.

There were about 30 tables set up in a way that everyone had a good vantage point of the stage and there were plenty of seats and standing room too.

The ceiling was adorned with balloons and bunting of various colours, the room was not too bright but not too dark - a calm setting despite the event.

Quiet music played in the background and there was a low ebb of chatter as people worked continuing to prepare.

Dressed in his best suit Greg was trying to compose himself in preparation for people arriving, it was only 5pm but no one except the event workers were there - and Marina, Dean and a few other event organisers (Police Chief etc). Once it struck 6pm the doors would be opened - for now Greg had time to prepare himself, it would be an emotional one and he knew it, the last 6 months had been hard and emotional already with rehab and recuperation - released from hospital just a week ago and allowed home where he continued to get better.

Today he was still in a lot of pain and he couldn't stand a long time but he wanted to be here, he had to take that step - he didn't mind that he had to be in a wheelchair and dosed up on strong painkiller - as long as he was here.

"Dean?" Greg looked up as his son approached, dressed in his cadet's uniform Greg could only smile "You look good, son" he offered and Dean smiled before sitting down next to Greg "You uh, ready?" he asked knowingly and Greg chuckled weakly nothing ever escaped Dean "Nope, but I guess I can't put it off huh?" he answered and Dean nodded "You don't have to get up there, if you don't want to - I mean there's gonna be plenty of us up there so you know" he offered a weak smile.

That was Dean, ever since that day - Dean had been protective, looking out for his dad's feelings over his own. Offering his son an appreciative nod he smiled "Let's see how tonight goes" he replied softly "Where's everyone?" he asked after a moment.

"They're just on their way now, Spike's out backstage, he said he had something special planned for the opening" Dean shrugged but Greg rose a knowing look towards the screen that was behind the podium - on there would be played countless photos and videos and Greg knew it.

There was set to be quite a lot of people present, mainly team members past and present and senior staff plus family and close friends and other specially invited people.

Soon it was six and the main doors of the huge hall were opened, people began to flood in and one by one came to greet Greg and his son - then moved to their respective tables - naturally Team one were with Greg, Dean and Marina. Plus Clark, Isabella, Sophie and Sadie. Wordy arrived with his wife and daughters who joined them, and then Winnie.

Once everyone was settled Spike suddenly appeared on the podium from the back and approached the microphone "Hey" he cleared his throat "A bit of a technical problem" he grinned sheepishly to which Team one laughed knowingly "Never thought I'd be opening but hey uh" he lifted his hand which held a remote and pressed a button - the screen behind him came to life with an image of Team one with Greg at the front "All yours" he ran down the steps to join Team one.

Holleran stood from his table and approached the steps, he shot a look over at Team One before taking the steps two at a time and approaching the microphone "Thank you Constable Scarlatti" he said simply then cleared his throat "Tonight, we honour the service of Sergeant Greg Parker" it was clear Holleran had other words to say but he couldn't bring them out, he exhaled and surveyed the eyes before him "All of you, friends, colleagues, senior staff, special guests - thank you for being here with us to see him off on his retirement" retirement, the word sounded weird, but it was true.

Clearing his throat he studied the faces once more "We begin with some words from his second in command and best friend - Constable Lane" Eddie stood from his seat, he had prepared himself for ages for this but the nerves were starting to get the better of him - as he moved to pass Greg he felt eyes on him and looking down he saw Greg looking up at him, the look was a look he knew well and squeezed his friend's shoulder gently to which Greg responded with a gentle arm squeeze as he gave a nod - Eddie headed up the steps.

Shaking Holleran's hand as the man stepped away Eddie took his place and took a breath - he couldn't take his eyes away from Greg - he had to focus on Greg, he knew he could look around but first, focus on Greg.

As his breathing steadied he noticed Greg was looking right at him, the same look remained on his features - a look from which Eddie could get more than just a word, mentally he thanked his friend as he cleared his mind and cleared his throat as he began to quickly describe his first years on SRU it was clear Ed was building up to something "Before Greg became our Sergeant we were already close, I mean when you have a team like ours you become more than friends you become family - me and Greg - we were good, when he became our Sarge he became more than that. He's been a rock through everything, good and bad - and" he cut off taking a deep breath as his mind threatened to rocket off into the other place and gritted his teeth.

Seeing Eddie was struggling Greg cleared his throat causing Eddie's eyes to dart to him then focus, again Greg fixed him with a look and Eddie counted down in his mind focusing on Greg only this time "When I was in some bad places, Greg was there to help me, we helped each other and helped our team" Eddie continued to speak as Greg looked to each member of the team at his table - his heart hurt as he watched them. Eddie spoke about how Greg had led the team through many situations, supported them through things and been more than just a leader. The words Eddie spoke were powerful and he wasn't reading from a script.

"When Toronto was brought to it's knees" Eddie started suddenly and Greg's eyes snapped to Eddie's who was now locked on him, full of emotion "Greg was the one to speak, speak out amidst the chaos and ask for unity. It was Greg who was in our ears calming us, reassuring us, leading us, then he gave his all for not only his team but for the city - and for that… I thank you." and with that Eddie let out the breath he had taken and let out a small gasp as if restraining the emotions that were now threatening to overwhelm.

Greg fought back his own emotions, glad he was sitting down where not everyone could see him.

Taking her cue Jules was next to head up and gently touched Eddie's shoulder, giving him a reassuring nod - Eddie stepped back but didn't leave the podium.

As Jules started to speak Spike pressed a button on his remote and images began to appear of the team at various events like awards and the beach picnics - Like Eddie she spoke about her time with Greg as both colleague, boss, friend and father figure - uncle to her and Sam's daughter Sadie.

"I know that on that day, It was both the best and worst day of my life. But I want us to remember the good things. The wedding," on that, she gave Sam a quick look. "The bombs being disarmed because of a team effort, Sam making it out just in time so I'd have a chance to tell him he was a fool again," a short smile crossed her lips. "But also the boss surviving this gunshot that could have been fatal." Her face darkened a little at the memory, but she quickly carried on. As she made those points Greg had to admit it was clear what Jules was trying to do "While we were waiting to get news about Greg, there was a little girl" tears sprang at once in her eyes and Sam and Greg both began to clearly break up, the others simply collectively took a breath "She was one of the kids we pulled out of the daycare rubble" Jules was careful not to say the child's name just yet "The kid didn't know how much it meant to us to see her but, one thing I've learned from being with Greg is that you need to find the one good thing and hold on to it in all the chaos around you. I held on to that as did Sam - in Sadie" at her name the child in Sam's arms looked up and smiled.

Greg gave her a look as she rubbed at her eyes and looked over to Spike, willing him to come up - Spike hesitated, he knew he wanted to go up but he had to admit he was a little scared.

Greg looked over at him "You don't have to Spike" he said quietly "No one will think any less"

Spike had pretty much been open to Greg about his feelings telling Greg how much he meant to him - but to say it openly in front of all these people? It wasn't that he was ashamed but that he wasn't exactly like the other members of his team.

"I know, but I will" Spike replied after a moment before standing and taking the steps quickly - reaching the microphone he looked straight at Greg "A few years ago I" a beat and composed himself "I lost my best friend, then my mentor. Then later I lost my father - and then a year ago I nearly lost the man I came to know as all three - friend, mentor and father" Spike took a breath and steadied himself as he saw the emotion start to show on Greg's features "Like Ed said, he was a rock, He always was a hero to me but on that day he went above and beyond. He was even more a hero"

Tears fell down Greg and Jules' faces as Wordy, Eddie, Sam and Wordy fought to compose themselves - the silence in the room was deafening as the onlookers allowed the team a moment.

Quietly Spike stepped back to join Jules and Eddie, next was Sam he handed Sadie to Marina and standing he headed up the steps and to the microphone - sharing a small hand squeeze with Jules as he passed her before facing the watching eyes.

A long time ago when he first started at SRU he was the outsider and he had an attitude - that attitude later changed, his whole perspective changed - he soon became part of the team and that team had been through the fire together so to speak. The glue that held them together however had been Greg Parker and it was Greg that had stood up for him and Jules and stood up for every member of his team AND stood up for every person that they helped.

"Before I joined SRU, I was a Master Corporal, I'd seen things… and before I even joined the Army stuff happened - I thought I knew everything" a beat and Sam shook his head "Thought I knew best, thought a lot of things but… I was wrong, the SRU taught me things I never knew, both about myself and about other people" A beat and Sam gave a nod "But there is no where else I'd rather be, Every day working with this guy as my boss, I'm thankful - for everything. For showing us how to be human and that it was okay"

The words of his team had brought tears to his eyes but finally once the four were standing there Greg just couldn't contain himself and let the tears fall before rubbing at his eyes with a shaking hand. Marina gently touched Greg's free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze - the two shared a look. Now Dean stood and headed for the podium.

Dean like his dad cared far more about others more than himself, the hours he had spent trying to write what he wanted to say - he knew anything he said could hurt Greg hard but that was why he and Greg discussed SOME of what Dean wanted to say - working through things that Dean wanted to bring up. The last thing he wanted to do was bring up his dad's past - that wasn't important here.

Greg took Marina's hand gently in his own as he looked straight at Dean, willing him to get it over with.

Dean talked about beach experiences, his friendship with Clark, some good memories - avoiding anything that was bad or dark.

Greg smiled at those, he knew Dean wanted to avoid anything bad - he appreciated that Dean had avoided bringing up the family things.

"Dad, I never thought I'd want to be a cop - but hearing you, watching you - I knew there and then that I wanted to be like you. Cause dad what you do out there, I wanna help people too, help people when they're at their lowest and darkest" a beat and Dean exhaled "What you did out there that day, you're not only a hero to the city, the team, Marina" he steadied his breathing "but to me too" he gave a small weak smile as his dad covered his face breaking down finally. Dean couldn't bring himself to continue, feeling the same emotion rise within him "Thank you" he said glancing at Spike who took his cue, having anticipated this he had prepared some clips and pressed play on his remote and some videos began to play of some events, allowing a brief reprieve for everyone.

Jules and Dean were first down the steps and to Marina to help her console Greg, meanwhile Eddie, Sam and Spike headed off to discuss something with Holleran.

Marina, Shelley and Sophie began to quietly talk among themselves, Izzy and Sadie playing with their toys at their feet having been placed down there just moments ago.

Wordy watched everyone quietly, he was still a part of them - despite the fact that he had moved on to Guns and Gangs - he'd been a regular visitor to Greg whilst he was in hospital and because his schedule was easier than the SRU's he had more time sometimes to come sit and chat with Greg when no one was there, he knew what it was like to no longer be able to do the job you loved - in a way. He looked absently down at his hand which was beginning to shake and quickly clenched it removing it from sight as he watched Greg who had by now calmed down and was just talking quietly with Dean, Marina and Jules.

Holleran began to speak with some other seniors and Eddie headed over to check on Greg, Sam and Spike returned to the table - Sam checking on Sadie as he took his seat.

A short time later Holleran took the podium again "Thank you Team One, Dean" he watched as Greg began to straighten up and try to stand, gently brushing off anyone who tried to help him "Sergeant Parker now would like to say a few words" he watched Greg take his stick from where it hung on the wheelchair and slowly make his way to the steps - once at the bottom he allowed Eddie, Spike, Sam and Dean to help him take the steps and Holleran walked over to support him as he reached the top - Once Greg had got his balance he stepped back allowing Greg to walk alone to the mic. Spike turned the projector off and all you could hear was the quiet murmur of some chatter and the sounds of children playing - Greg's gaze was drawn to Sadie and Izzy and he stared at them for a moment as the silence fell. Once he was ready he fixed his gaze on the audience.


	5. Chapter 5

He didn't want to make a big speech, he didn't want to stand for too long - but he'd been thinking about what he was going to say and for once, the man who usually had all the words - didn't quite know to say what he wanted to say.

"When I started out at SRU" No, he wasn't going to go further back than the SRU "I wanted to help people - I wanted to help people through the darkest moments in their lives, like a little girl helped me" It was one of those things that only a few people would understand "Looking back I know I couldn't have done it alone, couldn't have done it without my team. My heart" he gave a small smile as Jules met his eyes "We walk through doors together, we have each other's back" he was using similar words to that which he had spoken on the day of Faber's assault and each team member knew it "The job does things to you, breaks you down and pushes you to your limit" he looked to Eddie as he continued to speak "But we help each other through it, I'm honoured to call Team one my family"

Greg spoke about how much the team had been through together, how they'd all stayed together even through the darkest moments. How they'd succeeded and how much the SRU, the police force - made a difference - in a way his words were not only a tribute to his team but to all Law Enforcement and other service personnel.

Then he took a breath, he wasn't looking forward to it but lessons he had learned and taught and advised included speaking about what hurts.

"Like Jules said, we have to remember the good things - we have to find the one good thing and hold on to it in all the chaos around us, that day we lost many" Greg had to take a breath, and steadied himself, gripping the stand tightly as he met the eyes of the watching audience "many good people… but we stood together, united, as a city" Greg looked over to the team "None of us knew what we were about to face, none of us knew what to expect, but on this job - we could face anything, and you guys? You all faced it and it was the hardest day we'd ever faced - we did it together, and I'm proud of you" Greg went on to pay tribute to SRU team members, past and present - those who had died specifically Donna.

Then he looked to Marina and Dean "I never thought I'd see my son again, I never thought I'd have a family - I am so proud and humbled to have a second chance, a chance to be a father and husband again" he gave a weak smile "That for me is the greatest gift I could ever have, and I love you both - so much"

Greg took a deep breath and exhaled, waiting a moment he calmed himself.

Then came the announcement "I am proud to know that Team One will be in the capable hands of Sergeant Ed Lane, and Team Three will be led by Sergeant Sam Braddock" he offered a smile, it was no secret to them but it was still nice to hear it aloud as the two Sergeants shared a look.

"I want you all to remember, allow it to hurt, allow it to help you grow - Don't be afraid to take the next step, but don't hide from your feelings. Stay together and stay strong, and Connect Respect, Protect - always".

As Greg finished he felt his leg give way but just as he slipped Holleran grabbed him stopping him from falling "Come on" He said gently as he helped Greg to the steps - as Greg passed his team he could see the tears in their eyes.

Eddie and Wordy rose and approached to help Greg down, Holleran took the mic again "Now, the food is ready so. Help yourselves" Spike pressed play on the remote and music began to play.

As the memory began to fade away Greg suddenly became aware of someone knocking on the door "Sergeant Parker?, sir?" A young cadet, crew cut hair and of a sturdy build, stood at the door hesitantly watching him as he waited "Are you alright sir?"

Greg mentally chided himself for his lapse in focus, how long had he been lost in his thoughts? "Yes?" he answered hurriedly "Sorry"

The cadet smiled "I'm Cadet Myles, Wanted to come say hi, I'm going to be in your class sir" He smiled.

Firstly, the height advantage bothered him, secondly, the distance "Come in here" Greg beckoned "Come up" no way was Greg going to bother trying to get down those steps for just a short time.

Myles crossed the room and grabbing a chair from one of the desks he carried it up and placed it down near Greg - Sitting himself down on it, placing his backpack on the floor, now that they were closer Greg felt more at ease "You new here?" he asked

Myles shook his head "No sir, was here last year but had to take time out" a beat "They let me restart this year once I was better" he said weakly.

If Greg wasn't such a good people reader he'd have missed the look in the boy's eyes but he was and he hadn't missed that look "You interested in negotiation?" he asked gently - automatically not pressing him. It was obvious to Greg but he wanted Myles to offer the information himself.

"Yes sir, after last year - I" Myles shrugged "I always wanted to be a cop since I was a kid, my dad was a cop too and my mom, but I didn't know where I wanted to be" a small smile crossed his lips "Until I heard you, then I knew where I wanted to be"

Greg had to admit, someone telling him that hit hard - he gave a nod, before he could speak however, there is another knock on the door and Dean entered with Clark "Hey, we're going to class but we figured we'd come say Hi" Dean said approaching "Hey Myles"

Myles stood "Hey Dean" he looked to Greg "I'll see you tomorrow then sir?" he asked and Greg nodded "And call me Sarge" he added and Myles nodded picking up his backpack "Sarge" he jogged down the steps and exited. Greg watched him carefully, thoughts began to swirl in his mind

Watching him exit Dean turned back to look up at Greg "Dad?"

Greg looked to Dean "You know him?"

Dean nodded "Everyone knows him, he was at my school. He was supposed to start last year here but after the bombings he had to take time out" sighing Greg nodded "You guys better get to class - We'll talk later"

Dean nodded "Sure, see ya" Dean and Clark exited leaving Greg alone once more - Oh it would be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours had gone by now, mostly Greg had been meeting some of the students, wandering around some of the academy, and the Commander had even given Greg some files to look through - mostly things he hoped Greg might teach about as well as his usual things, and some other files.

Holleran even came in to 'check on Greg' much to his amusement.

Now he'd settled down on a chair by the window and was watching the city as he read through a file when suddenly the door crept open and first Spike then Sam stepped into the room and grinning they headed to a random desk and sat at it, Greg stared at them raising a brow, then Eddie and Jules walked in with Leah and some other members of Sam and Eddie's teams and sat down and Greg had to admit the sight had him momentarily confused "Guys? What are you doing here?"

"Came for our lesson boss" Spike replied tucking himself closer to his desk almost thoughtfully, his face creased in concentration and Greg chuckled, wincing as his leg protested at his motion "Are you seriously doing this guys?" he asked closing the file in his hand.

"Sure" Eddie replied "Can't ever stop learning right Greg?" He asked with a grin plastered on his lips as he leaned forward on his own desk, crossing his arms.

Jules rolled her eyes shaking her head "I had no part in this" she said holding up her hands in protest as she glanced around at the teams and Greg shook his head "You guys run out of stuff to do?" he asked and the teams shook their heads "We were on patrol, passed by on our way back to HQ, figured we'd check in" Sam piped up before looking over at Jules "No Jules, You had a part in it by telling Dean to not call Greg" he laughed and winced as Jules smacked him on the arm, Greg shook his head "Guys"

"Don't worry Sarge, we signed off" Eddie replied butting in, knowing what Greg was worried about "Other teams are at HQ, Holleran told us that you were having a 'settling in day' so, figured we'd take a minute" he wagged a finger as he finished "stop thinking so much Greg"

Greg shot him a look, was he that predictable? Okay he knew that Eddie knew him well but come on, he stood slowly grabbing his stick as he did so, then walking to the front he sat down on the chair he'd set up there temporarily and stared at the team before him - or rather, teams.

"Come on boss, teach" Spike teased and Greg shot him a look, a wry smirk on his lips "I'll give you a scenario"

"Oh I like scenarios!" Eddie rubbed his hands together gleefully and Greg shot him yet another look, then looked over at everyone else "How about a former cop turned lecturer who wants to shoot his former second in command?"

At this Eddie sat up bolt upright staring right at Greg's grinning face whilst the rest of the teams stifled chuckles - Jules shook her head "Well, we'd want to find out why he'd reached that point" she said playing along.

"I'd find the nearest vantage point" Sam jumped in

"And I'd get into as many cameras, maybe computers, whatever I can to get audio, visual and maybe find some entry points"

Eddie narrowed his eyes, still watching Greg but a small smirk played on his lips

"Leah?" Greg asked and Leah smirked "I'd get as many options for entry as I can, planning the entry with whatever Spike gives me"

"Negotiations?" Greg asked and Jules smirked "Where's the hostage and subject?"

"In this room" Greg replied shrugging and Jules glanced at Eddie "We'd try the phone, if nothing then we'd try entry. If we get inside then we'd begin dialogue"

Greg chuckled before their radios crackled and Eddie's face fell "Well, I'd like to know the why, you know?"

"Cause he did this" Greg retorted and Eddie rolled his eyes "Driven to madness?"

"Yup" Greg deadpanned and returned the wave as the teams filed out, calling out and waving their goodbyes.

—-

NFA: Sorry for the HUGE delay, life too overwhelming - but I decided to try some updating - thought I'd do something different to make up for the delay whilst I write my next chapter.


End file.
